


Особенности шотландской медицины

by Quisty



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разве Хэмиш стал бы пропадать без своей машины и собаки?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особенности шотландской медицины

\- Хэмиш! Эй, Хэмиш!  
Хлопают двери, стучат тяжелые башмаки, радостно и звонко лает Джок, сквозняк подхватывает листы, скопившиеся в лотке факса, и они, трепеща, словно сорванные флаги, разлетаются по комнате.  
\- Похоже, у нас проблема, - говорит Тиви Джон, озабоченно осматриваясь, зачем-то присаживается на корточки и заглядывает под диван.  
\- Ты еще в дымоходе посмотри, - добродушно советует доктор Браун, невозмутимо набивая трубку. - А потом можно будет дать объявление в газету: пропал констебль, нашедшему...  
\- То-то и оно, что не пропал! - Джон с кряхтением поднимается на ноги. - Джип на месте, Джок - вот он тут. Разве Хэмиш стал бы пропадать без своей машины и собаки?

Они ищут весь день.  
Кто-то видел, как вчера Хэмиш возвращался к себе, но с тех пор - нет, не слышали, не знаем. Бакалейщик Кэмпбелл предлагает организовать спасательную операцию, Джон только скорбно качает головой - они даже не знают, с чего начать. Изобель поджимает губы и говорит, что нужно звонить в полицию округа. Отец и сын Лакланы МакКрэ вызываются поспрашивать на дальних фермах. Док курит трубку и внимательно слушает их разговоры. У него есть своя теория, но для того, чтобы ее проверить, нужно бы дождаться ухода Изобель - девушка и так слишком близко к сердцу принимает произошедшее.  
\- А может, он поехал на рыбалку?  
\- Без снастей и пешком?  
\- Вчера такой дождина лил, все следы смыло...  
\- Отправился на ферму к старику Виски.  
\- Да вот же он сидит, и Хэмиша, говорит, не видел.  
\- Поплыл на тот берег.  
\- На бревне?  
\- Заблудился!..  
\- Хэмиш? Да ни в жисть!  
\- В темноте упал в расщелину и сломал ногу. Тише, Изобель, ты что, поперхнулась? Похлопать по спине?  
Док откашливается. Ждать дальше не имеет смысла, сейчас эти великие умы договорятся.  
\- Скажите, - спрашивает он. - А мне показалось, или я вчера видел автомобиль мисс Александры около ратуши?  
Красная, как вареный рак, Изобель вскакивает, с грохотом опрокидывая стул.  
Мужчины понимающе переглядываются, кто-то цокает языком, глядя ей вслед.  
\- Мэрова дочка, - говорит поскучневший бакалейщик. - Ну да, точно, заезжала она вчера.  
\- Ну, мы все-таки поспрошаем на выселках, - бубнит Лаки-младший, уставившись в стол.  
Но даже Тиви Джон уже не горит желанием немедленно отправляться на поиски незнамо куда. Да и что, в самом деле, волноваться. Дело-то житейское.  
Док криво улыбается своему стакану.  
Похоже, Хэмиш опять ему должен. Это уже входит у них в привычку.

К вечеру опять дождит.  
Док поднимается на крыльцо, стряхивает с куртки тяжелые холодные капли, долго роется в карманах. И в клинике, и в жилой части дома стыло и темно, но он, не включая свет, первым делом проходит в спальню. Замирает на пороге. Смотрит.  
На Хэмиша Макбета, спящего в его, доктора Брауна, постели, под его, доктора Брауна, одеялом.  
Он подходит неслышно, наклоняется, трогает лоб: жара уже почти нет, не то, что вчера.  
Неужели только вчера?  
Док задумчиво проводит ладонью по коротким мягким волосам, Хэмиш что-то бормочет во сне и заворачивается в кокон из одеял еще плотнее.  
Док хмыкает и идет заниматься камином.

Вчера – и правда, не прошло еще и суток с тех пор – тоже шел дождь, и он тоже вернулся поздно, мокрый и злой, и в темноте едва не споткнулся о бесформенную фигуру, скорчившуюся на пороге клиники.  
Вчера он, ругаясь, тащил Хэмиша, неожиданно тяжелого, внутрь, а тот будто нарочно цеплялся за пороги и косяки руками и ногами, надсадно кашлял и только повторял: "Не говори никому, слышишь? Никому не говори!"  
Вчера ему пришлось впервые за несколько лет зашивать огнестрельную рану.  
Хэмиша била крупная дрожь, он никак не мог поймать губами горлышко бутылки с виски, да и губы у него были синюшного какого-то оттенка. Док, ругаясь сквозь зубы, отбирал бутылку, щедро разливал виски в два стакана, потому что ему, черт побери, тоже срочно нужно было выпить.  
\- Раздевайся и рассказывай, - приказал он, собирая инструменты.  
И Хэмиш рассказывал, стуча зубами, стягивая промокшую до нитки одежду.  
Какой-то парень из города, говорил он невнятно, в бегах, по ложному обвинению. Пришел факс от шефа полиции округа, хищение, крупные суммы - но его подставили, Док, явно подставили. Он испугался, добыл где-то ствол и решил залечь на дно в нашей глуши.  
\- В тебя он тоже по ошибке стрелял? - сухо спросил Док. Интересно, подумал он, почему всю эту дрянь из города вечно тянет в "нашу глушь"? Медом им здесь намазано, что ли?  
В тот момент он был готов сам позвонить комиссару, и сообщить о вооруженном нападении на полицейского.  
\- Он испугался, - Хэмиш покачал головой, маленький и жалкий. Док швырнул ему шерстяное одеяло, но он даже не сделал попытки закутаться в него, так и сидел на столе, ссутулив плечи. - Увидел форму и испугался, а когда выстрелил - испугался еще больше. Теперь-то ему точно не отвертеться, понимаешь?  
\- И каким образом тот факт, что он ничего не крал, отменяет его нынешнюю вину? - скептически уточнил Док. - Да, спальня на прежнем месте, так что давай шевели задницей, я тебя в постель не потащу. Во всяком случае, не сегодня.  
Он едва сумел подавить вздох облегчения, когда по губам Хэмиша скользнула кривая улыбка. Похоже, чертову засранцу все-таки удалось его напугать.  
\- Он помог мне добраться до клиники, а мог бы бросить подыхать в горах. Поэтому я прошу тебя... Ох!  
Лихо спрыгивать со стола определенно было плохой идеей - Хэмиш попытался со стоном сползти на пол, но Док подхватил его, подставил плечо.  
\- Прошу тебя, - настойчиво повторил Хэмиш, дергая его за рукав. - Сделай так, чтобы никто... Ничего... Не узнал...  
И конечно же Доку Брауну пришлось-таки тащить констебля Макбета в постель.

\- Сколько времени? - хрипло спрашивает Хэмиш. Он стоит, привалившись к косяку, завернувшись в одеяло, похожий на бледное испитое привидение, и поджимает пальцы босых ног, ежась от холода. Док бросает на него косой взгляд и продолжает колдовать над чайником.  
\- Около полуночи, - отвечает он. - Следующего дня. Достаточно времени для твоего разлюбезного невиновного преступника?  
Хэмиш отлипает от двери, просачивается в комнату, падает на диван. Под распахнувшимся одеялом мелькает белая резинка трусов. Док сглатывает. "Сегодня он - твой пациент", - напоминает он себе, но все равно не может не смотреть на Хэмишев стриженый затылок, когда тот наклоняется вперед и трет лицо руками.   
\- Что в городе?  
\- Большая часть наших многоуважаемых сограждан уверена, что ты прекрасно проводишь время с мисс Александрой Маклейн.  
\- Алекс?..  
\- На наше счастье была здесь на днях проездом, но уже укатила в Лондон.  
\- Наверное, я должен сказать тебе спасибо?..  
\- Иди сюда, - говорит Док.  
Он осматривает повязку на плече, невесомо касается покрасневшей, воспаленной кожи, Хэмиш молчит, только стискивает зубы, и ходят желваки на скулах, и Док не удерживается, целует в острый подбородок, потом - ниже, обводит языком ямочку между ключиц. Хэмиш вздыхает, прижимается всем телом, ерзает у него на коленях, одеяло сползает с плеч, свет камина словно обливает золотом поджарое, мускулистое тело, ласкает каждый дюйм обнаженной кожи; Док повторяет его путь - руками, губами, бережно, слишком нежно. Хэмиш нетерпеливо дергает его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову; у него глаза темные, почти черные, зрачки поглотили радужку, и капельки пота на верхней губе, которые Док сцеловывает, прежде чем спросить:  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Твою мать, - шипит Хэмиш, и стискивает его член через ткань брюк, так что все вопросы застревают у Дока в горле, растворяясь в обжигающем желании.  
Диван жалобно скрипит, когда Док опрокидывает на него своего любовника.  
\- Быстрее, черт, - шепчет Хэмиш, но Док неумолим; к тому же кое-кто явно заслужил небольшое наказание. Сегодня все будет по его правилам. Медленно. Неторопливо. Невыносимо.  
Осторожно, чтобы не задеть рану на плече, он целует татуировку в виде ящерки, украшающую бицепс Хэмиша, легонько дует на влажный след своих губ. Сжимает большим и указательным пальцем сосок, чуть выкручивает. Наслаждается тем, как учащается дыхание Хэмиша, долго, старательно вылизывает горло, смыкает губы на другом соске, чуть прикусывает зубами, жадно вслушиваясь в сиплый стон.  
Хэмиш дергается под ним, вскидывает бедра, просовывает руки между их телами, пытаясь расстегнуть доков ремень, но Док осторожно отводит его руки в сторону, не забывая мимоходом коснуться губами костяшек пальцев, запястья, внутренней стороны локтя. Впрочем, Хэмиш тоже умеет быть упрямым.  
\- Что ты как с бабой возишься, - бормочет он, и трется - бедрами, животом, так что даже через ткань чувствуется: у него стоит. Док хмыкает, на секунду отстраняется и одним рывком стягивает с него трусы.  
Тут можно кончить, думает он, от одного только зрелища - Хэмиш, раскрасневшийся, возбужденный, раздвинувший ноги - и все это для него! - но у Дока есть план и он намерен ему следовать.  
Теперь он спускается ниже, целует и ласкает внутреннюю сторону бедер, живот, тазовые косточки - старательно игнорируя налившийся кровью, напряженный член, прижимающийся к животу. Когда он закидывает ногу Хэмиша себе на плечо и касается языком сжатого колечка мышц, тот не то вскрикивает, не то стонет.  
Долго, слишком долго, Док и сам уже чувствует это, но тем слаще награда - вечно напряженный, похожий на взведенную пружину Хэмиш воском плавится в его руках, послушно подставляясь под ласку.  
Это непривычно и чертовски возбуждает.  
Однако, терпеть становится совсем уж невозможно, и он входит торопливо, одним рывком, до конца, замирает, чувствует ладонью чуть учащенные удары сердца, смотрит, не отрывая взгляда, как Хэмиш облизывает губы, как запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло - удивительно беззащитный какой-то жест, Доку хочется целовать, и целовать, и целовать, и зализывать след от укуса вон там, под ухом, где покрасневшая кожа, и собирать губами соленые капли, и - он начинает двигаться и забывает обо всем.  
Даже, кажется, о раненой руке Хэмиша - и все же, когда тот, шипя сквозь зубы, пытается вывернуться из-под него, Док все понимает без слов, подхватывает под лопатки, усаживает сверху, Хэмиш вцепляется в его плечи с такой силой, что наверняка останутся синяки, приподнимается - и опускается вниз, задавая жесткий, рваный ритм, совсем не так, как хотел Док, но того уже крутит в безжалостной спирали, все ближе и ближе, он целует везде, куда дотягиваются губы, просовывает руку между ними, обхватывает член Хэмиша, заставляя того двигаться еще исступленнее.  
Кончают они почти одновременно, Хэмиш - молча, уткнувшись губами Доку в висок и часто, неглубоко дыша, Док - с протяжным стоном, по инерции продолжая двигаться навстречу.  
Потом Док все-таки ставит еще раз чайник и смотрит на Хэмиша, возмутительно бодрого для раненого, да еще и после такого охренительного секса. Хэмиш валяется поперек дивана, даже не удосужившись прикрыться, и скручивает сигарету. На его спине блестят крупные влажные капли, и Док знает - еще немного, и его кожа покроется мурашками, и тогда можно будет закутать в одеяло, прижать к себе и не отпускать.  
\- Это что было, терапия? - спрашивает Хэмиш, лукаво щурясь, и выпячивает нижнюю губу.  
\- Компенсация, - отвечает Док, набивая трубку. - За лишние хлопоты.  
Его клонит в сон, но засыпать он сегодня согласен только в одной постели с этим неуемным - еще сбежит, поди. Преступников спасать. Но Док прекрасно знает, что если Хэмиша грамотно закутать и прижать...  
Хэмиш улыбается, наконец-то улыбается широко, во весь рот, и теперь Док готов поверить, что жизнь в Лох Ду снова вернется в нормальную свою колею.  
\- Мне что, стоит заверить тебя, что я больше не стану добавлять тебе хлопот? - интересуется он.  
"Зараза", - думает Док.  
И улыбается в ответ.


End file.
